


What Everyone Else Doesn't Know About Us

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-04
Updated: 2009-04-04
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin end up playing a game where everyone thinks they are going to lose.





	What Everyone Else Doesn't Know About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: So you know how when an idea gets in your head you have to write it out. I think this standalone is kind of corny but I like it. He, he. It's cute and funny. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it. My betas haven’t seen this but as soon as they fixed it I will post it again. Thanks to Kami for a few things in this chapter, she helped a lot. Also it’s a game and I made the questions up as well as the answer. This is completely AU. And so sorry, no hot sex…damn so sorry. I’ll make it up to you guys. Promise!!!  


* * *

Brian came to the loft and slid the door close. He walked into the kitchen and the smell of burnt food hit him. He rolled his eyes and quickly went to turn the stove off. He shook his head as he stared at the ruined food. He walked into the bedroom and dropped his coat. He heard Justin singing.

“This is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because,” Justin sang happily.

Brian took a deep breath and stayed still wondering if Justin was done.

“This is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because,” Justin continued.

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to control his displeasure. It was time like that when he felt like strangling the blond, grab all his things and throw them out of the loft along with the man or at the very least start Justin on medication…really strong ones.

“This is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on…” Justin was singing but was cut short.

“Justin!” Brian hissed as he stepped in the bathroom.

“Hey Bri,” Justin murmured but didn’t look up to see the man.

Brian frowned as he looked at the blond clipping his toe nails.

“Do you know what that smell is?”

“What smell?” Justin asked.

“You let the food burn again,” Brian told him calmly.

“Ah shit,” Justin said and continued to clip his nails.

Brain went to the toilet to relieve his bladder. His lips forming a thin line as Justin started singing again.

“Jesus fuck, Justin! Why do you always sing that fucking shit when you are clipping your toe nails?”

“What?” Justin asked a bit irritated by the brunet. He didn’t see the problem with singing while he clipped his toe nails.

“Never mind,” Brian told him as he shook his cock and then tugged it back in his pants. He zipped up and went to wash his hands. “I’m going to order us some Thai.”

“I don’t want Thai,” Justin protested. “I am tired of it. It’s all you ever order.”

“I’m paying for it,” Brian told him.

“Then I’ll fucking order something as well and pay for it,” Justin spat out.

“Fine,” Brian said severely.

“Fine,” Justin repeated the word with the same harshness.

Brian didn’t move away and stared at the blond. Justin tightened his jaw and looked down at his toes. He started clipping again.

“This is the song that never ends,” Justin started again.

Brian growled as he rolled his eyes and exited the bathroom as if his life depended on it. If he stayed there with Justin then they would have a blood bath.

The brunet called his favorite Thai restaurant and ordered what he wanted. Then he called Chinese for the blond. He turned on the knobs on the stoves and threw the food away. He sighed looking at the mess that Justin had done in the kitchen.

“I so, could kill him,” Brian muttered to himself.

When Justin was done he took a shower and when he came out Brian was setting the plate. No one said anything as they ate. When they were done Justin did the dishes and then afterwards went to paint. Brian took a shower and went out.

***

“I think it’s time to go to Babylon,” Ted said. Brian rolled his eyes. He looked at Justin finishing his beer and he licked his lips. He had other plans in mind.

“Just stay a little longer,” Debbie said.

“I have someone waiting for me Deb,” Emmett told her. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay,” Debbie said smiling and said goodbye to Ted and Emmett.

“We should go too,” Michael pointed out.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Debbie said. “My friend is coming to talk to you two. Mel, Lindsay if you guys want to stay and listen to his advice you can. He’s like a marriage counselor for gay couples. He can tell you how long your relationship last by looking at you.”

Brian rolled his eyes and snorted. There was a knock on the door and Debbie went to answer it. When she came back she introduced everyone. Ben asked a bit about what Keith did and he explained it all.

“We can have a game,” Keith said as he grabbed the cup of coffee that Debbie was giving him. “To see how much you know about your partner.”

Brian quickly finished his own beer.

“It could be fun,” Lindsay said looking at Melanie. The brunette shrugged.

“Well,” Brian said standing up. “This is where we leave.”

“What?” Melanie asked smirking. “Are you afraid of losing?”

“I wouldn’t lose,” Brian told her.

“Please, Brian,” Michael said. “We all know that you would lose. This is about couples and relationships, not imitations of those things.”

Justin cringed a bit but got up too.

“If you get any points at all it would be thanks to Justin,” Melanie teased.

“Guys,” Lindsay interfered. “Stop it.”

“If they don’t want to play they don’t have to,” Ben helped.

“You really don’t have to,” Keith assured them.

“Loser,” Melanie teased.

“You guys don’t have to play,” Debbie told him. “You can stay and watch.”

“Don’t do me any favors,” Brian said as he sat back down. “Fine, let’s do this.”

Justin smirked knowing that the brunet never backed away from a challenge, but he didn’t like the idea. No one asked him if he wanted to stay and play.

“Do you want to play as well, Justin?” Debbie asked.

Justin shrugged and sat down.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Keith asked.

Brian didn’t answer.

“Bring us some paper, Deb,” Keith told her. “This is going to be fun,” he said already knowing who Brian was. You couldn’t live in Liberty Avenue and not know who God’s gift to PA was.

“I’ll get some pens as well,” Debbie said getting up.

“Who do you think is going to win?” Lindsay asked smirking.

“It’s hard to say,” Ben told them.

“Okay,” Debbie said passing out the pens then left again to get some paper.

“How the fuck does this work?” Brian asked.

“What you do is write the answers and then give your paper to someone that’s not your partner,” Keith told them. “So they can read them. Two papers each, Deb,” he said when Debbie came back.

“But why two papers?” Michael asked when he grabbed the papers that his mom was giving him.

“So you can write what your own answer to the question is,” Keith said. “Like if I asked something like what’s your partner’s favorite color, you answer for yourself in one paper and for your partner in the other.”

“I thought you could tell how long a person could last just by looking at them,” Brian retorted.

“I do,” Keith said smiling. “This is proof for you guys.”

“Whatever,” Brian said taking the pieces of papers.

“How many questions are there?” Justin asked.

“Thirty five,” Keith told them.

Brian groaned. He could so be at home with Justin fucking instead of writing useless information in a piece of paper.

“Why the hell so many?” Justin asked.

Keith only smiled.

“I think we’ll have the most questions right,” Melanie said suddenly. “Lindsay and I have been together longer that any of you.”

“That means Brian and Justin will come in second,” Debbie pointed out. “Time doesn’t mean shit! Time is only time.”

“Duly noted, sergeant,” Brian quipped.

Justin laughed.

“I see your point,” Melanie said frowning. “This has nothing to do with who has been with whom the longest,” Keith said. “This is more as how well you and your partner know each other; how well you communicate. It also helps you to work on your weak points.”

“Could we move this along?” Brian asked in a bored tone.

“Okay,” Keith said and went to sit down.

“Oh, wait,” Debbie said getting up again. She came back to the living room with some books so the guys could have something to write on. “Here.”

“What is that for?” Michael asked.

“Ah, thanks,” Justin said taking one of the books and putting his papers on top of it.

“So you can write,” Debbie said. “And the paper doesn’t break.”

“Right,” Melanie said and took one of the books.

“Now, we can start,” Debbie said sitting down.

“First question,” Keith told them. “What’s your partner’s middle name?” Keith began.

Justin looked at Brian and sighed. He wrote in the two papers and waited for the next question.

“Should we number them?” Michael asked.

“If you want to,” Keith said and passed a paper to Debbie that had all the questions he was going to ask. “You can help me.”

Debbie smiled and nodded. “What’s your partner’s favorite movie?” Debbie asked next.

“Could we cut this short and just tell us what you want,” Brian told them irritated. “At least more questions at the same time,” he said and looked at everyone else. “That is, if your brains can handle all the questions at the same time.”

“I agree with him,” Ben said.

“Okay,” Lindsay replied.

“Whatever,” Melanie grunted.

“Okay, Mr. impatient,” Keith said smirking. “Favorite color, favorite food, favorite music, favorite past time, and favorite fruit and then tell me when you are all done.”

All of them were writing. Some of them would stop to think about something and then write. Debbie kept smiling at Keith from time to time. She was having fun.

“I’m done,” Brian said.

“Me too,” Melanie told them.

They waited until everyone was done to continue.

“Now list the three things that your partner couldn’t go without for more than twenty four hours,” Keith said.

“I could answer that one for Brian,” Melanie said. “The three times.”

Michael, Lindsay and Justin laughed because it had been funny. Ben shook his head while Debbie hid her smile. Keith arched a brow as he looked at Brian.

“Mind your own fucking answers,” Brian told her as he busied writing in his paper.

After a while when everyone stopped looking at their papers and looked at Keith and Debbie they questions continued.

“The name of your partner’s best friend,” Debbie said reading the paper in her hand.

“This is so easy,” Michael told them.

“Your partner’s worst fear,” Keith said knowing that they were getting to the good stuff. “The most amazing moment the two of you have share, the most awful event you have experience.”

Brian kept quiet as he wrote.

“Is everyone still with me?” Keith asked.

“Sure,” Ben said when he looked at everyone.

“Okay,” Keith said and looked at Debbie.

They gave the guys a few minutes to finish their answer before new ones started.

“Name what your partner would say was your most wonderful quality,” Debbie said.

“Wait,” Michael said. “I answer what I think is Ben’s most wonderful quality and then what I think he would say mine is.”

“Right,” Keith told him.

“Okay,” Michael went to put it on the paper.

Lindsay was smiling as she wrote down the answer. She couldn’t wait to read what Melanie was writing. She wondered how many they would have wrong.

“Name what your partner would say was your worst quality,” Keith continued. “Name what gets your partner angry, what makes him happy,” he said.

“Hold on,” Ben said as he wrote down very fast.

Keith waited and when everyone said they were done he looked at Debbie so she would continue.

“Name your partner’s pet name when he was little,” Debbie said. “Name what he wanted to be when he grew up and his most precious possession when he was little.

Justin sighed and wrote it all down. He looked at Brian who was biting his lower lip and wondered if Brian would remember anything from him. He went back to his paper quickly to finish his answers.

“Name your partner’s plans for the future,” Keith told them.

“And you said it was easy, Michael,” Ben said smirking.

Some of them laughed at that. The questions were definitely getting harder.

“Okay, more,” Michael said when he was done writing.

“What is the most important thing your partner has said to you?” Keith asked.

For some reason Brian started laughing. At the moment he was writing what Justin had said to him that was very important. No one would believe him when they read it.

“Done?” Debbie asked as she looked at them. Some of them nodded and the others replied ‘yes’. “What would you change about your partner if you could?” Debbie read. “What does your partner loves about his/her job?”

“Name the color of your partner’s toothbrush,” Keith said. “The color of his/her favorite shoes, his/her favorite brand, what kind of deodorant he uses, what he uses the most during the day.”

They waited a few minutes until everyone was looking back at Keith for more questions.

“What does your partner likes to do after sex,” Debbie said smirking. “What’s your partner’s favorite position for sex, what’s your partner’s weak point during sex, how does your partner know you are about to orgasm?”

“Do we have to answer all that?” Lindsay asked.

“Don’t be such a prude and do it,” Debbie told her.

“How much longer?” Lindsay asked.

“Three more questions,” Brian told her.

Keith smirked at the man. He could see Brian was a very smart man.

“If it was the last hour of your partner’s life what would he/she say to you?” Keith asked.

“Let’s fuck until we drop,” Justin whispered to himself and laughed.

“What?” Brian asked.

“Did I say anything?” Justin asked and glared at him. “Shut up,” he said when he saw that Brian was about to say something.

“We are so winning this,” Melanie said smirking.

“Next question,” Brian growled.

“What part in the world would your partner would like to travel?” Debbie asked.

“And the last question is,” Keith smirked. “Does your partner love you?”

Everyone except Brian and Justin stopped writing. They were all staring at Brian but the brunet was oblivious to it. Slowly everyone went back to their own papers.

“I’m done,” Justin said.

“Me too,” Brian told them and then looked up. “What?”

“Okay then,” Debbie said. “Let’s look at the answers.”

Melanie gave her papers to Debbie and Lindsay to Keith. They would read the question and the answer. The girls only got six questions wrong. They were smiling and kissing each other.

“That’s very good,” Keith said.

“Okay,” Michael said. “Now us.”

Debbie and Keith went over them and the guys got four of them wrong.

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Keith said as he looked at the girls that were frowning a bit.

“Yeah,” Debbie agreed.

“You just need to pay attention to certain things,” Keith pointed out. “And you got all the important questions right.”

“It’s Brian and Justin’s turn now,” Michael pointed out.

“We want to read them,” Melanie offered.

“Okay,” Keith said.

Brian got up and gave his paper to Melanie. “Here, happy?”

Melanie smiled widely.

“Here you go,” Justin said to Lindsay.

“We know the questions already,” Brian said. “Let’s not go over them again,” he told them.

Melanie shrugged.

“Adrian,” Lindsay said reading Justin’s paper for Brian.

“Right,” Melanie said when she read Brian’s own paper. Then she looked at the second paper where the brunet had written the answer for Justin. “I can’t say,” she read. “Why am I not surprise?”

Lindsay looked at Justin’s papers and smirked. “If he knows what’s good for him he won’t say,” she said reading Justin’s answer.

“Oh,” Melanie muttered.

“Is it Craig?” Michael asked frowning.

“No,” Justin said and glared at Michael. “It’s not fucking important.”

“Is it that bad?” Lindsay asked.

Debbie laughed. “I know it.”

Justin sighed and looked at her. “Please.”

“Don’t worry, Sunshine. Your secret is safe with me,” she assured him.

“I’m intrigued,” Ben told the blond.

“Keep it that way,” Justin said and licked his lips. He looked at Brian and smiled at the brunet.

“Let’s keep going,” Melanie said.

“Favorite movie,” Michael reminded them.

“Casa Blanca,” Lindsay said.

Melanie nodded when she checked Brian’s favorite movie on his paper. “The Yellow Submarine.”

“Correct,” Lindsay told them. “Brian’s favorite color is black,” Lindsay read.

Melanie nodded and then rolled her eyes when she read Brian’s answer. “Justin likes all colors. You don’t even know what Justin’s favorite color is, jeez Brian.”

“He does,” Lindsay said as she looked at the paper. “It says, I can’t decide. I like all of them.”

“I am freaking out here,” Michael said smirking.

“These are easy questions,” Melanie pointed out.

“He likes fucking Thai,” Lindsay read amused.

“Justin wrote it like that.” Justin smirked and looked at Brian.

“What?” Brian rolled his eyes.

“Yeah,” Melanie said. “He could eat fucking rocks if we let him. Jeez, Brian.”

Lindsay laughed and read the answer Justin wrote. “I really don’t mind. I am up to try new foods all the time.” Then she moved to the next question. “November rain,” Lindsay read. Melanie nodded and went to Brian’s answers. “Justin never stops listening to music so there is no way anyone can know what the hell he likes the most. He doesn’t even know,” she read. “That’s just great Brian.”

Justin smirked.

“I can’t really pick one song,” Lindsay read. She was starting to think that the guys weren’t going to get a thing wrong.

“Did you guys cheated?” Michael asked.

Justin smirked. “You wish.”

“Fine,” Melanie said wanting to get to the hard questions. “Justin couldn’t be without food, drawing and me for more than twenty four hours.”

Justin poked Brian on the ribs. Brian smirked and leaned closer to kiss the blond.

“Right again,” Lindsay said. “Brian couldn’t go out without his cell phone, sex or me for more than twenty four hours.”

Melanie read at the answer and nodded.

“Well, I’m impressed,” Ben commented.

“Daphne,” Lindsay said.

“Michael,” Melanie told them.

“Those I could have said myself,” Debbie told them.

“Now we are down to business,” Melanie said. “Justin worst fear is to wake up one day and find himself with no inspiration for his art.”

“That’s what he wrote,” Lindsay sighed. “Brian worst fear is to...be a bad father.”

Brian took a sip of his beer and didn’t look at anyone.

Lindsay looked at Brian. “Brian.”

“Just keep on going,” Brian said quickly. “I don’t have all day to be here.”

Melanie read that Brian had written the same thing.

“Okay,” Lindsay said and looked at the paper until she found herself where she had left off. “Prom was the most amazing moment of our lives and also the worst.”

Melanie saw that Brian had the same answer. “Okay right. Uh, Brian’s most wonderful quality is that he’s honest.”

“Justin’s kindness,” Lindsay smiled as she said it.

“Right,” Brian said.

“Do they have anything wrong?” Michael asked.

“Not so far,” Lindsay replied.

“Okay, Justin’s worst quality is that he’s too naïve sometimes,” Melanie read.

“I trust people to easy,” Lindsay said as she read Justin’s answer. She was amazed at how well Brian and Justin seem to know each other. “Brian’s too much of a narcissist.”

“No shit,” Melanie said and then read Brian’s answer. “There is nothing wrong with me.”

“See,” Justin said laughing.

Keith laughed. “So far they are agreeing on everything. Keep going, I want to see if they have anything wrong.”

“Yeah,” Michael said. “There has to be something.”

“Okay,” Lindsay said. “Brian gets angry when someone tries to hurt his family and gets happy when he’s spending time with me, Gus and his family,” Lindsay read, looked at Brian and smiled.

The brunet rolled his eyes.

Melanie looked at Brian’s writing. “Justin gets angry when his hand starts acting up. He gets happy when I…fuck him slowly.”

Justin smiled like a fool. “I can’t believe you put that down.”

“So what did you put?” Michael asked.

“I get happy when Brian makes love to me,” Lindsay said. “I’m sure that’s what Brian meant by slow.”

“I can’t believe you are helping them,” Melanie said.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Keith said smiling. “And yeah, we can safely say that is the same answers with different wording.

“Then keep going,” Ben told the girls.

“I’m liking this,” Debbie informed them.

“Brian didn’t have a pet and he wanted to be an astronaut. His most precious possession when he was little was the key to Debbie’s house,” Lindsay read.

There was total silence in the room.

Brian cleared his throat and looked at Debbie. “Yeah, I never said thank you about that.”

Debbie smiled and her eyes watered. “You didn’t have to.”

“Well,” Melanie said pouting. She wanted to find the wrong answer soon. Brian couldn’t be better than Lindsay and her.

“Brian’s answer,” Lindsay said. “Jus had a fish named Rudy, he wanted to be a cowboy and his most precious possession was Gus the bear,” Melanie read.

Michael laughed and Justin’s blushed a bit.

“Brian wants to have his company succeed so he can give his family all the things they need,” Lindsay read. “That’s nice.”

“Justin wants to be a famous artist to have tons of money so he can be my sugar daddy some day,” Melanie looked at Brian. “Does it have to be all about you always?”

“I want to be able to be a great artist and grow old with Brian and take care of him,” Lindsay read from Justin’s paper.

“Keep going,” Debbie said.

“The most important thing that Brian has said to me is to always wear a condom,” Lindsay said.

“Very nice advice,” Ben said.

“Right,” Melanie said seeing the same thing in Brian’s paper. “The most important thing that Justin has told me is to never try to take his food away from him.”

Lindsay laughed. “Look at what Justin wrote.”

Justin blushed a bit.

“What?” Keith asked.

“You touch that fry and you are dead,” Lindsay started laughing.

“I just hate when people get their hands in my food,” Justin told them. “And Brian’s like always taking food from my plate.”

“I am not,” Brian argued frowning.

“You do too,” Justin told him.

Brian glared at the blond. “You’re just a glutton.”

Justin opened his mouth and then poked Brian on the ribs. “Take it back.”

“Hey,” Brian protested.

“Stop it,” Melanie hissed.

Brian and Justin looked at her.

“Jesus, what’s your problem,” Justin asked and shook his head.

“Yeah,” Brian said and arched a brow.

Ben chuckled as he watched the boys’ behavior. They were like two kids sometimes; fighting one minute and teaming up the next.

“Okay back to the questions,” Michael told the girls. “What is it, what you could change about your partner?”

“Yeah,” Debbie said.

“His toes,” Melanie said as she read Brian’s response on the paper. “That’s really nice of you.”

“They are weird looking,” Brian protested.

“I knew he was going to say that,” Justin laughed.

“I would change Brian’s deviated septum so he wouldn’t snore and let me sleep at night,” Lindsay read.

“Ah, love,” Michael teased.

“At least we are fucking honest about it,” Brian pointed out. “The two of you were so fucking nauseating with ‘I wouldn’t change anything from my lover’ Jesus Christ.”

“Stop it, Brian,” Justin told him.

“I like Michael just the way he is,” Ben pointed out.

“Oh come on,” Brian said. “Stop the bullshit.”

Ben shook his head as he looked at Brian.

“Stop it, Bri,” Justin muttered to the brunet and moved closer to the brunet.

“Whatever,” Brian whispered and put his hand on Justin’s thigh. “I want to get out of here already.”

“We’re almost done,” Keith said.

“Justin loves the most about his work the tips he makes,” Melanie said. She wanted to get to the end before Brian left the house.

“True,” Lindsay said seeing Justin’s scribble. “Brian likes best that he can scream at people.”

“What an asshole,” Melanie said. “That’s what he put here as well.”

Brian grinned. “It’s so great. You’ll have to try it sometime.”

Melanie rolled her eyes.

“Read as most of them as you can,” Brian said. “Or I’m leaving.”

“He’s serious,” Michael told them.

“Justin’s toothbrush is green, his favorite shoes are black and he loves old navy like his life depended on it. He uses my brand of deodorant and the thing that he uses most of the day is his drawing pencils,” Melanie read.

“Brian’s toothbrush is red. He loves all of his shoes because I’m sure that if a fire occurred he would manage to save them all plus his clothes which are all famous brands as well. His favorite one is Armani. He uses speed stick. He uses his hands most of the time since he is always touching something.”

Brian smirked seeing how well the blond knew him. He stopped playing with his empty bottle and put it on the table in front of him.

Lindsay went over the answers that Melanie had read while her wife did the same with the papers she had. They both looked at each other and nodded.

Justin laughed and kissed Brian on the neck. “Love you,” he whispered.

Brian hid away his smile and kept looking at the girls. “Are we done?”

“Almost,” Debbie said.

“Okay,” Lindsay said. “Brian likes to have more sex after sex,” Lindsay read. “He likes to be on his back while I am on top of him the best. He’s weak point is behind his ear when I kiss him. He knows I’m about to cum because he makes me lose it and I start to yell his name over and over again.”

Brian smirked and leaned to kiss Justin. Lindsay swallowed hard and blushed immensely.

“That’s more information than I ever wanted,” Melanie said. “Here, you keep on reading.”

Michael grabbed the papers and read Brian’s answer. “Justin’s likes to cuddle after sex. His favorite position is when he’s on all fours and I am pounding into him. Justin knows I’m about to cum when I make him cum first.”

“Did you have to be so graphic?” Melanie asked annoyed.

“I had to hear your disgusting sex life too,” Brian complained.

“Shut up, you two,” Debbie told them. “If it was the last hour of my life I would tell Brian to fuck me until I dropped,” Lindsay looked at Justin and smirked.

“Ditto,” Michael said when almost the exact same words stared back at him. “Hey wait a minute. Does that mean that Justin tops you?”

“Keep going, Michael,” Brian said sternly.

“But you never told me,” Michael said.

“Keep going,” Brian hissed.

“Oh my god,” Melanie said laughing. “Justin tops you.”

“Are you jealous that he has with what it’s needed while you have to buy yours at the store?” Brian asked and then used his tongue in cheek expression.

“Fuck you!” Melanie hissed.

Ben opened his mouth somewhat stunned.

“Jesus,” Debbie said and then hit Brian in the back of the head. “Stop that.”

Brian moved away from Debbie and closer to Justin.

“Come on,” Keith said. “We’re getting to the very interesting questions here.”

“Justin would like to go to Alaska someday,” Michael read.

“For real?” Ben asked.

“Yeah,” Justin answered with a big smile. “Someday Brian and I will take that trip.”

“What? You figure that because of all the cold you guys will stay indoors fucking all the time,” Michael said smirking.

Brian chuckled. “I have to keep Sunshine warm, don’t I?”

Justin laughed. “I wouldn’t mind that in the least.”

“I bet,” Lindsay said laughing too. Then she looked at the papers in her hands. “Brian wants to go to Utah,” Lindsay read and frowned.

“That’s what says here,” Michael frowned. “What the fuck do you want to go there for?”

“That’s my fucking business,” Brian told them.

Justin smirked. Brian told him once that when he was little he had asked his father to take him there to Salt Lake City but the man had refused. So, he had made it his mission to one day go, but never had come around to it.

“So,” Debbie said.

Brian squirmed on the sofa.

“The last question,” Melanie said.

“Even if they don’t get it right they would only have one question wrong,” Michael pointed out.

“Yes, but that’s the most important question,” Melanie said glowing as she stared at Brian.

“Why wouldn’t they have it right?” Keith asked.

Brian licked his lips.

“Just read it,” Justin told them. “Please.”

“Are you sure?” Lindsay asked.

Debbie frowned.

“Jesus fuck,” Brian said getting up. “What the fuck is the big deal?”

Melanie looked at Michael. “Read it.”

Michael looked down at the paper and frowned. Justin bit his lower lip. He looked at Brian.

“Do you want to leave?” Brian didn’t answer him; he just stood still as he looked at the blond.

“Lindsay,” Keith said. “Read please.”

Lindsay sighed and started. “I know he loves me and I love him back as much.”

“What does Brian’s paper say?” Melanie asked.

“There is definitely a lock in the door and I’m not giving him the key,” Michael read. “What the hell kind of answer is that?”

Keith smiled as he saw Justin smiling from ear to ear. “I think you need more inside information to get that answer, right Justin?”

Justin’s eyes watered. He sniffed and cleared his throat.

“Let’s just go,” Brian said.

“Does that mean Brian loves you?” Lindsay asked smirking.

“Let’s go,” Brian repeated to the blond and quickly headed for the exit.

“Jesus fuck,” Melanie said.

Debbie smiled widely and once again her eyes got watery. Ben and Michael looked at each other and smirked. Justin got up quickly and followed the brunet out of the house. He just couldn’t stop smiling.

“What took you so fucking long?” Brian asked.

“Oh shut up,” Justin told him. “You practically ran out of there.”

“I did not,” Brian told him frowning as he turned on the heater. “Fuck off.”

Justin looked heaved ward. “Whatever.”

“You are so annoying,” Brian informed him.

Justin poked his tongue out of him. “You’re an ass.”

Brian drove them to the loft. A few minutes into the road and both of them were searching for one another. Justin had put his hand on Brian’s tight and Brian covered the blond’s hand with his. The rest of the way they were silent, nothing had to be said. They were there with each other because they loved one another no matter if anyone else couldn't see it; they did.


End file.
